Call me Sharon Hark
by Deya-Reads
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is up to it again with his experiments, this time going under the alias of "Sharon Hark"
Sherlock looked in the mirror, staring at his reflection as he slowly applied mascara. He smiled slightly once putting the small little brush back into the bottle and grabbing red lipstick. The ebony black dress he borrowed from Molly Hooper fit him like a glove. It shaped his body slightly and had had long sheer fabric sleeves. It cut off right to his knees maybe even a little bit lower. He shaped his mouth and slid the lipstick over his lips leaving a good shade of red, it shined under the bathroom light.

John was out at the moment, something about meeting new people, mingling with others. Sherlock thought it be the perfect time to do some "experimenting"

Sherlock exited the bathroom, his hair was curled and swept to the side. His makeup complimented his complexion and the dress gave him a feminine like figure… Now all he needed was the shoes,

"Ms. Hudson?" Sherlock called out hoping she was still in the building, if she wasn't he'd have to call Molly again and it was already hard enough to explain to her why he needed her one black dresses

"Yes, Sherlock?" Ms. Hudson spoke while going down the stairs, she could hear the man talk to himself all the way from her flat while he tried on the dresses and makeup.

"Do you have any old shoes?" He asked walking over by the door, the leggings he wore made him slide slightly against the wood floor. "Preferably black…. And with heels but not to high of heels!" He looked at Ms. Hudson through the doorway, she stared back at him a little off put by his appearance.

"Yes, dear. I believe I have some in my closet that might fit you." Ms. Hudson turned around, she was so use to Sherlock's experimenting now that it stopped phasing her when he needed something a normal neighbor wouldn't ask for.

She came back to the man's flat holding old black heels, about two inches and had little zippers in the back. Ms. Hudson walked over and handed them to Sherlock.  
"Is it date night with you and John?" She asked smiling slightly.

"No… Ms. Hudson, just an experiment," He said fixing his lipstick and grabbing the heels. "Thank you." He waited for her to head back upstairs before closing the door. Sliding on the heels and zipping them up, they were a little bit small on Sherlock but it worked. He stood up in front of a mirror and stared, Sherlock couldn't help but give a small nod. First stage of the experiment was complete.

Sherlock spoke to himself as he reached for a little black purse he bought at a cheap retail store, repeating the same words while changing the tone of his voice, "Sharon Hark… Sharon Hark…" The only reason why he was doing this "experiment" was to see how well he could act as a female, fooling people into thinking he was the opposite gender.

He left the small flat with money in the purse and his keys, walking onto the sidewalk he caught some people's attention, hearing the clack of his heels against the cement. Stopping by the curb and hailing for a taxi he was headed to the same location John was at.

A yellow cab quickly came by and stopped by Sherlock, he opened the door and got in,

"Bar." He quickly said trying to make his voice sound higher than it actually was, he could pass off as an Alto with his voice.

"Alright miss." The cab driver listened to Sherlock and stepped on the gas pedal, he glanced at Sherlock through the rearview mirror. Sherlock nodded, he could pass a female.

The cab stopped by a small bar on the corner, "Why would John want to meet people here?" He mumbled to himself as he paid for the cab and heading for the indoors. He held the small purse close to him, his red painted nails complimented the all the black he wore.

Opening the door and walking inside he was instantly hit with the scent of whisky and music filled the bar, he spotted several people making conversation, playing pool and several others doing different things.

Sherlock quickly spotted his blonde headed little friend, dressed nicely and holding a drink in hand while talking to others. Sherlock listened to the music and walked forward, the clack of his heels catching the attention of three people including John. Sherlock sat down at the bar, fixing his hair and fixing any wrinkles in his dress.

The bartender looked at Sherlock, glancing up and down, "Anything I can get you?" He asked,

"Hmm…" Sherlock thought for a minute, forgetting his feminine voice, "Send a drink over to that young blonde man, the one talking." He pointed to John.

"Alright then," The bartender poured a bottle of whisky into a small shot glass and got out from behind the bar to head over to the man in the button shirt and dress pants, John looked at the bartender cocking his head to the left.

"Lady in black," The man pointed over to Sherlock, he gave a little smirk and a wave with his red fingernails, John took the glass and sipped from the glass making his way over to the 'miss' sitting at the bar, "Can I take a seat?" He asked pointed to the black stool next to Sherlock, he nodded and patted the stool John took a seat.

"Sharon Hark." Sherlock smiled, his voice sounding like a woman's.

"Hm?" John gave a questioning look.

"Hark, it means listen."

"Oh… Oh it's um… Your name, right." John glanced to the side, Sherlock was so forward it caught him off guard, "John Watson," He held out his hand in a friendly manner.

"I already know who you are." Sherlock smiled taking John's hand, everything was going perfect for the man in the dress.

"Really?"  
"Yes, I read your blog." Sherlock waved over at the bartender, ordering a couple more drinks as the two spoke. It's was like Sherlock and John were meeting each other for the first time… Only difference was that John didn't know it was Sherlock under all the makeup.

By the end of the night they were laughing and joking, Sherlock slipped up a few times on his voice but John was drunk enough not to notice it.

"John, I must say you are one interesting sight, I mean I could even tell when I first saw you that you were smart… Caring… _Hot_ ," Sherlock smirked slightly, complementing the man to see how far he could go, John could feel his face heat up.

"So is that why you sent me the drink?" He asked tapping on his glass, Sherlock nodded then glanced up at the clock, _11:20 pm._

"My, is it getting late…" Sherlock said standing up, he was already bored with this experiment and the heels were choking his feet. John stood up as well, "May I walk you out?" He smiled Sherlock agreed to it and the two walked out of the bar together. The stars shined above the two and the only nearest light source was the bar sign.

Sherlock waved his hand out onto the street and a cab quickly pulled over noticing the man's red nails, John glanced at Sherlock.

"Sharon, do you mind if I ask for your number?" He asked looking around for a pen, Sherlock gave a small smile reaching into his purse.

"Not at all, I would love to meet up again sometime," He pulled out a red pen and a slip of paper, scribbling down his number that John already has in his contacts leaving the initials _SH_ along with a red imprint of his lips on the paper, handing it to John. Then, he grabbed his jacket collar Sherlock pulled the man close to him connecting their mouths together. It was supposed to be simple, but they were drunk, so their tongues met during their kiss. Sherlock broke the heated kiss, he saw that he left a smudge of his lipstick on John's lips.

Sherlock let a fake giggle slip through to simulate a woman's reaction, John smiled.  
"S-See you around then?" He use his thumb to clean the lipstick from the corner of his mouth. Sherlock nodded getting into his cab.

John looked back at the bar then at the number in his hand… The number looked oddly familiar to him, he squinted then quickly pulled out his phone punching in the number.

"Yes, John?" Sherlock answered in his normal, baritone voice.


End file.
